


[fanmix] the freaks in the middle

by hopelesse



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: we’re the boys and the girls and the freaks in the middleA fanmix for cupidsbow who wanted a playlist of songs that evoke Eddie and Venom's relationship.[17 tracks; total runtime: 1hr 2min]





	[fanmix] the freaks in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



 

 

**[[listen on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/melaniehopes/playlist/3CuVXYuZgkVAPaDa4y7Zcb?si=LaX08ieRRGe2keO_mlEmGQ)]**

 

 

**A Handsome Stranger Called Death  |  FOE**   
_Tall dark and handsome, a cigar in your mouth_   
_A little black dog and the biggest smile_

**How to Embrace a Swamp Creature  |  The Mountain Goats**   
_Go where I go, do what I must_   
_Crawl, starving, on my belly, licking up the dry dust_   
_But I'm out of my element; I can't breathe_

**Man or a Monster  |  Sam Tinnesz**   
_In your hands, there's a touch that can heal_   
_But in those same hands, is the power to kill_   
_Are you a man, or a monster?_

**See Through  |  Big Data**   
_You got something about you_   
_I can't wait to try you on_

**Beside You  |  Phildel**   
_In my simplified world, we’re a boy and a girl_   
_In my house on the hill there is room for you still_   
_I'll be everywhere you go, you go, you go_

**The Beast  |  Imogen Heap**   
_One by one, eyes go optic_   
_We’re becoming the beast_

**Desire  |  Meg Myers**   
_Boy, I wanna taste you_   
_I'm gonna skin you with my tongue_

**The Horror of Our Love  |  Ludo**   
_I want you stuffed into my mouth_   
_Hold you down and tear you open, live inside you_   
_Love, I'd never hurt you_

**You Belong to Me  |  Cat Pierce**   
_Crawl into my heart, take me apart_   
_Do what you please to me, I won't resist_

**Strangeness and Charm  |  Florence + the Machine**   
_The static of your arms, it is the catalyst_   
_Oh the chemical it burns, there is nothing like this_

**It's Alright  |  Mother Mother**   
_It's alright, It's okay, it's alright, it's okay_   
_You're not gruesome, just human_   
_And you made a few mistakes_

**Masseduction  |  St. Vincent**   
_I can't turn off what turns me on (masseduction)_   
_I hold you like a weapon (mass destruction)_   
_I don't turn off what turns me on_

**Teeth  |  Lady Gaga**   
_I’m going to love you with my hands tied_   
_Show me your teeth_

**Freaks  |  The Hawk in Paris**   
_We’ll make you swoon, make it hurt just a little_   
_We’re the boys and the girls and the freaks in the middle_

**Eat Your Heart Up  |  The Blow**   
_Oh-oh, oh my heart_   
_I've held you high off the ground_   
_Baby, it's all in me_

**Jump on My Shoulders  |  AWOLNATION**   
_I say we rob from the rich_   
_And blow down the door_   
_On to the next_   
_To dance with the poor_

**No Home  |  Nico Vega**   
_So, if you let me lean on you, then I will let you lean on me_   
_And if you let me lean on you, then I will let you lean on me_   
_And build your home_

 


End file.
